As Your Voice Fades
by The Skye Skye
Summary: The world is a harsh and unforgiving place, and while Nick tinks llis can't handle it, Ellis just wants to prove himself a hero. But at what cost? Left 4 Dead 2 Slash. M/M explicit. Don't like it. Don't read it.


Nick brushed his knuckles lightly across Ellis' cheek and smiled, that sly sort of little smile he'd get from time to time. This was a moment of peace. They worked in shifts at night. Two people always had to be awake, while the other two slept. Even in a safe room, one could never be sure they were one hundred percent safe. Should a tank show up and knock down the door, they had to be ready…

It was Nick and Coach who were on shift at this particular moment, while Rochelle and Ellis were finally allowed some sleep after being awake. Nick was sitting beside Ellis, who was curled up almost childishly beneath the green piece of canvas he'd been carrying around of late. It came in handy a few times, to carry extra weapons and to use to keep him warm, and it wasn't too heavy for the strong young man, so he kept it around. Nick was more focused on watching the younger man sleep than staying attentive. His eyes roamed over Ellis' face, which was shadowed by that hat he never seemed to want to take off. He had such a cute little nose, Nick though, and perfect, full and pouty lips… The kind you wanted to bite and suck they looked so supple…

Nick's wandering thoughts were interrupted by a deep and quiet laugh from Coach. Nick looked up at the man, narrowing his eyes.

"What's so funny Coach?" he inquired, noting Coach's almost accusatory gaze.

"Nick you are gonna sit there and stare at him your whole shift. What goddamn use are ya?" Coach scolded lightly though his tone was gentle and joking. Nick smiled weakly.

"Sorry Coach… I'm just worried about the kid… He doesn't seem to quite understand how damn dire our situation is…" Nick explained softly as he watched Ellis snooze. Coach shook his head at him, picking up a water bottle from the table and taking a long refreshing drink before answering.

"Ellis will survive. And so will the rest of us. He may seem oblivious, but he's a good kid." Coach responded in a smooth and almost comforting tone. "Don't worry so much. Worry don't look good on you."

Nick snorted, popping his collar and smirking a little.

"Everything look's good on me Coach." He countered smoothly. Coach merely laughed and leaned back into his seat.

"Whatever you say Nick…"

::

Morning… While for some it would bring hope of a wonderful day, for these four all it brought was discomfort and worry. Ellis was the first awake, the light of dawn cutting through the bars on the door to the safe room. He looked up into the shadows and light above him. He could hear infected just beyond the door, groaning and panting as was their way… Ellis sighed and closed his eyes again, it was then that he noticed, everyone had fallen asleep last night… H sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, seeing Nick leaned against the wall beside him, his head lolled to the side and his face peaceful in sleep. Ellis had never seen Nick sleep like this… He seemed so… gentle in comparison to his usual hard exterior. He couldn't resist reaching out, his calloused finger tips brushing lightly across Nick's jaw and then over his lips. Nick jerked awake grabbing Ellis' hand rather suddenly, his eyes wild and fearful for a moment, before he took in his surroundings and released Ellis' hand. Ellis quickly retracted his hand and held it to his chest, looking like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Nick held up his finger, motioning for him to be quiet, pointing to their still sleeping team mates. Ellis nodded, laying back down and curling up, not wanting to bother Nick.

Even though that seemed to be something he was pretty damn good at. Nick sighed softly as Ellis rolled away from him. He got up and set his gun aside, reaching down and pulling Ellis to his feet and dragged hi up the stairs into the second floor of the safe house. He closed and locked the door behind them and then turned to Ellis.

"Ellis…" he said softly. Ellis looked at him with mildly hopeful eyes and Nick walked over, wrapping Ellis up into his arms pressing their lips together in a sudden kiss. Ellis groaned and immediately wrapped his arms around Nick, reaching up and tangling his fingers into that surprisingly soft auburn hair. Nick backed him up against a wall, pressing their bodies together . Ellis parted his lips, letting Nick's tongue snake it's way in and claim the warm cavern. Ellis moaned at the taste, it was so unfamiliar but it was warm like a glass of scotch. It sent chills down his spine to feel that skilled tongue massaging every inch of his mouth. Ellis was quick to return the favor, his own tongue invading Nick's silky mouth. It was perfect, the way their lips moved against one another in fervent, heated passion. Their breath mingled between their lips and the fingers groped at one another's clothes. Ellis clung to Nick's blazer as if his life depended on it, while Nick's hands slid down the back of Ellis' jumpsuit and boxers, tightly gripping the soft flesh of Ellis' supple rear. Ellis groaned as their pelvises rubbed together, his hips bucking against that expensive Armani, wanting so badly for it to be bare skin on skin.

Nick hands were perfectly fit to Ellis' round cheeks, and he didn't hesitate to squeeze and massage the flesh, drawing moans from Ellis' who merely gripped the cloth he could reach, wanting to remain on his feet as their tongue battled between their mouths. Their kiss soon became more rough, need overtaking caring and they gasped for breath, barely breaking from one another's lips to remove Ellis' shirt, knocking his hat o in the process. Ellis nipped and sucked at Nick's lips as he pushed the blazer away from Nick's shoulders and then began to nimbly unbutton his shirt, exposing Nick's toned chest. It only took a few more moments of heated touches to get the rest of their clothes off, before Nick was laying on top of the younger man on the cool stone floor, kissing and sucking at his skin. From the moment their eyes had met, he'd been attracted to Ellis. But it became more than that as they watched one another's backs. They'd come so far together, and they still had a long way to go. Nick was more than happy to express his caring for the kid physically. He hated to speak his emotions. This was more his style. He slowly before to kiss his way across Ellis' collar, tracing his tattoo with his lips and tongue, leaving little red marks here and there from a gentle nip. Ellis ran is hands up and down Nick's back, their hips meeting and their erections pressing together. Both men gave ragged moans and groans as they thrust against each other, grinding against one another's bodies, seeking pleasure and climax as well as warmth and contact.

Nick was more than happy to provide the pleasure he could, just hoping no one woke up due to their progressively louder moans. They did their best to keep it down though. Nick's lips made their way back to Ellis' once more, engaging him in a kiss once again, feeling his orgasm fast approaching, and judging by the way Ellis was whimpering and shuddering, his was too. Nick lifted up and reached between their bodies, gripping both members in his hand, stroking them quickly, wanting to bring them both over the edge. Ellis gave a sharp groan o Nick's name at the feeling, and bucked into his hand. Nick grunted at the pace they were reaching, their sweat slicked bodies moving in perfect unison. It was only a minute more before Ellis reached his peak, and Nick followed shortly after…

In their post orgasmic haze, they licked one another clean, delighting in this sort of simplicity amongst the immense complications of the world outside…

And for a moment…

Just a moment…

They forgot that they were fighting for their lives…

::

To Be continued…?


End file.
